shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Presley
"Summoner" Presley (お召しプレスリー,Omeshi no Purisure) a servant of the Rose Family. He is an infamous pirate rookie, the first mate of Ursula Rose’s crew and is also know as her right hand man. With the moniker of Right Hand of the Purple Dragon (右手紫辰, Migite Murasaki no Tatsu[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?']), he is placed in charge of leading and overseeing the affairs of Ursula’s group. He himself also in recent times has been given the task of conquering islands in the name of Ursula. Originally, Presley was an orphan (his parents being killed by marines, after he was born), had been recruited into the marines from a young age. Presley had revealed that he was trained under the marine rear admiral Baba Yaga and her lot. After he had turned 18 he had left the service of the marines and went off by himself, becoming a pirate. He had formed his own crew, with two other of his marine friends. However the three man crew hadn’t survived the life of piracy, he and his crew had gone up against Ursula and Jonathen’s crew. Losing his two friends and near death himself, he had pity thrown on him by Ursula. Shortly after Ursula had taken in Presley and after Jonathen’s death, Ursula and Presley went into hiding. He had helped raised the Rose children and with Ursula starting to think of the man as one of her own sons. After the Rose children had left, Presley had enlisted into the full service of Ursula and her crew. He had completely countless conquest of small islands and other nations, crushing them with the power of Ursula’s crew. Giving him a bounty of 390,000,000 for such crimes as leaving the marines and committing crimes as Captain of the Presley pirates. His crew stealing and pillaging from countless villages and towns. Causing chaos within the grandline, such as destroying 2 marine outposts and 3 marine bases within the grandline. His defeat of two marine captains and one commodore, stealing their treasures. One of his most famous crimes are the conquests that he had done for Ursula and handling their forces. Becoming the first mate and one of the main members of Ursula’s crew. Appearance Presley has a lean body structure, black spiky hair on the top, and longer, straighter white hair on the bottom. He has a set of five maroon beads on the right strand of his hair. He wears a black leather vest with white fur-like material on the collar and sleeves. He also wears a white armlet around his right bicep, and a black choker around his neck. He wears a pair of yellow trousers with black designs on them, and burgundy boots. There are spiked bracelets on his wrists and skull earrings on his ears. He even masks dark eyeliner, and plum-colored lipstick. His bottom eyelashes stick out as well. Presley wears Ursulsa's jolly roger tattooed in red, and is printed on his right shoulder, and he wears dark nail polish. After the post-time skip and his current outfit, Presley's black spiky hair has grown down to his back, covering his white hair. He has a braid of white hair on the left side of his face. He wears a whole-body white clothing that has a maroon stripe on each leg and a maroon neckline. He wears a black vest, and a light brown coat with white fur-like edges on top. Personality Presley appears to have a serious, orderly and apathetic outlook on life. Whenever he was first introduced he was seen taking care of a subordinate that tried to rebel and easily Presley put him down. Presley appears to be cold and calm, he shows little fear with his opponents. Presley also seems to be mostly respectful to his opponents, to those who are respectful to him. But he shown that on a few times, he does get a cocky smile and looks down onto others. Like Ursula, Presley is a cold and calculating foe being a few steps ahead and seems to use every chance he gets. Presley equally can be a harsh opponent, he doesn't seem to show mercy to anyone. He enjoys playing with his opponents and easily likes to overpower the weak. However one of Presley's fault is that he seems to be a bad judge of will power. Which could have easily lead to a defeat, but he himself seemed to have killed the positive emotions within himself. Holding loyalty in high regards, as he doesn't like betrayal or rebellion. Like many one piece characters, Presley has his own signature laugh which goes "Hondadadadada". Relationships Rose Family Presley had a very close relationship with the Rose family, he had commented that he seemed to have looked up to both Ursula and her husbands as a second set of parents. Whenever Jonathen had died, he had went along with Ursula and helped raised the Rose Children. With all of the Rose children he has an unique relationship with each. Such as, with Alexander Presley seems to have a high respect for the Taichibukai warlord and it seems to be somewhat mutual, even thought the two haven't seem each other in years. Presley and Liotto have a totally different relationship, Presley had commented that he detests Liotto. Liotto seems to have the same feelings for Presley, however for the Madame Presley has put up with Liotto. Presley only seems to have a hate for Crimson because he is a marine and is soft, he had commented to Ursula that he feels that Crimson had betrayed the Rose family and his own mother. Crimson on the other hand seems to get easily annoyed by the man. Crimson is well aware that Presley had left the marines as a traitor and the two haven't seem each in years. Ursula Rose Presley and Ursula have a long and close relationship, originally from the beginning Ursula seemed to have taken Presley in for an unknown reason. Over the years, Presley had been a very faithful and loyal servant of the Rose Family. He had helped Ursula raise her children and had been by her side through most of her own later life. He has the highest respect for Ursula he only addresses her as "Madame Ursula", he seems to have no fear of her. But he does have a great idea of how cruel and heartless Ursula can be to those who fail her. Ursula and Presley have a strong and close relationship, much like a mother/son relationship if. Kuzu had commented that he often sees the young master and Madame Ursula as such, he also had foreseen that if something would have happened to Ursula. Presley would go into a spiraling insanity, because Ursula was the closest thing to a mother he had ever had. Ursula's Subordinates Presley and Ursula's other subordinates have a strong relationship as well, as the leader of the group. Presley naturally is highly respected and somewhat feared by some of the others, mostly commented on by Kuzu and Chum Lee. They both seem to have a fear of Presley and address him as "Presley-sama" or in Kuzu's case "Young Master". While with the other subordinates, Presley seems to have his respected earn or he wouldn't think highly of said subordinate. He had commented that he has to see to believe, which every subordinate had done and thus earning his respect. But he doesn't show fear in using his authority over them, he does order those around when needed. Ursula's Affiliates Unlike with the subordinates, Presley seems to shown a high amount of respect and composer around Ursula's affiliates and allies. He addresses them by the prefix "-sama" or "-chan", while most of the allies seem to have a respect for him as well. With the likes of the Touchdown pirates, he seems to have use a bit of intimidation to do as Ursula had asked. This had shown to be the only account that Presley had threaten any of Ursula's allies and pushes them into doing as they say. But most often he would have to offer a reward to most of these allies and affiliates on Ursula's behalf. Abilities and Powers By far, Presley has been shown to be second to nothing in strength compared to Ursula. Presley is one of the strongest members of Ursula's crew and easily able to combat the likes of a rear admiral or with some help even the likes of a vice-admiral. Presley as Ursula's right hand man, he is in charge of all of her organization and aids in running her network. Presley does have some of the most influential power among Ursula's organization and easily is able to have them do whatever he says. During his days as the captain of the Presley Pirates, he was in charge of the three man crew and seemed to have been a good captain. Presley has shown to have some of the highest intelligences of the age, he has a vast knowledge of the new world and often of islands that he is sent to take over. Easily able to outwit his opponents, with both battle smarts and his overwhelming knowledge. Ursula had commented that some times that she couldn't even figure what Presley is planning. Aside from his knowledge and rank, Presley is prone to negate any attack directed towards him through the use of his haki. Presley possesses sharp reflexes, high enough for him to dodge a sword which was thrown at him with a calm, slight movement of his head, as well as to emerge with minimal injuries from a downward barrage of blades, dodging most of them. Presley appears to have practiced unarmed combat during the two year time skip. Presley has achieved enough prowess to fight toe-to-toe with a rear-admiral or even a vice-admiral for a certain amount of time. As a swordsmen, after engaging in an immense number of battles and conquest, Presley gained an advanced level of skill when wielding a sword. He is capable of fighting on par with almost anyone, some or even overwhelming them. He is taken in high regards, even among marines and other pirates, and gained a reputation around the world after conquering several different territories. He has abilities of the greatest caliber, and developed fighting methods and techniques. Weapons Due to the nature of his devil fruit, Presley has the ability to use almost any kind of weapon that he wishes. He had shown to most summon a sword to his hands and use this for mainstream combat. However he had shown to have used a scythe, pistol and a large scale canon which he had summoned. Devil Fruit Presley had eaten an as yet named Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows him to materialize tangible objects from one location to another. He had commented that he can think of any of these objects and his powers allow him to locate, transfer and receive said object. He had shown that he was able to "summon" the likes of swords, rock and many other objects. However, it was seen that he couldn't materialize himself or another living being. Presley is able to use his devil fruit in combat the best, he is able to summon different weapons. By far one of the most terrifying abilities of his devil fruit, is that he is able to manipulate the environment. In which he could be able to swap and switch around objects in the area, such as changing the location of rocks and other landmarks. He first showed this ability whenever he was conquest an island in the East Blue, he had materialized rocks to block the way for villagers to run away from his forces. He also was able to summon a cage to imprison said villagers, easily taking all of their goods and able to materialize them straight to Ursula herself. Over the 2 year skip, whenever Presley had returned he had come to find out that he is able to materialize two objects together. This was discovered by accident, he had particles of the objects become mixed up with each other and he had managed to get a tree and a rock together. However, Presley had commented that he is still experimenting with this ability to refine and master it. *'Drop (下降, Doropu) Presley will dematerialize the piece of ground or floor around his opponent's feet, making them drop into a hole. He often would do this to objects such as walls and even doors, making them drop into a hole. *'Iwaku' (岩枠, Literally Meaning "Rock Slide") Presley will materialize rock and boulders over the heads of his opponents or over his target. Letting the rocks drop onto the target. *'Sword' (刃,Subeta) Presley will materialize a sword to his hand for combat purposes or other purposes. Haki Presley has shown to have an understanding and an expert level skill in Haki, not be blessed with Haoshoku Haki. However, Presley had acknowledged that he knows of its existences and had managed to survive most of the users of this type of haki. Presley's has empolyeed Kenbunshoku Haki in order to dodge most of his attacks and attackers. He easily was able to detected and deflect the presences of weapons. Presley had used Busoshoku Haki on several occasions to bounce off canon balls and other weapons. Similar to Luffy's Busoshoku: Koka, in which he would on his own body making it harden. Rokushiki Presley revealed to have been very proficient with Rokushiki, he was taught these techniques thanks to Ursula's teachings. While his full abilities haven't been revealed yet, but he had shown to used Soru and Tekkai. With his Soru mastery he was able to form after images, to trick his opponents. It was commented by Kuzu, that Presley is one of the most proficient users of Rokushiki that he had ever seen and easily matches Gyoza's skills. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Antagonists Category:Rokushiki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Swordsmen Category:Pirate Category:East Blue Characters Category:Male Category:First Mate Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Former Captain Category:Inushima Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User